


Team Rock Oneshot: Ice Cream

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [52]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: At the end of their tour, it occurs to Adam that he and Miles never had a proper date.
Relationships: Miles/Adam
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 38
Kudos: 11





	Team Rock Oneshot: Ice Cream

The problem with dating in the midst of a tour was that there was almost no time. Between soundchecks and travelling, aftershow parties and meet-and-greets, Adam’s brain had barely time to adjust to the fact that he and Miles were-

They were-

Kissing. Definitely kissing. Even after being grilled by a sourly Zeraora, a bemused Rillaboom and one smug Toxtricity, Miles had happily agreed to stolen kisses in-between their work-schedule. They were also touching, and cuddling, and even _fucking_ , whenever they got a chance to.

(Not in the tour bus again, not after Zipper threw a hissy-fit when he found them making out in there, still shocked from that first night.)

In small toilet stalls and behind corners, Adam and Miles would sneak away after hours of heated looks, awkward fumbling and sweet kisses. So yes, they were fucking, and if Adam could say so they were fucking _awesome_. Nobody really minded as long as they stayed out of the bus for it and Miles’ performance on the stage didn’t suffer from it.

But there was so little _time_ , and what they had they spent frantically releasing all the tension that had build up during the day. Even the aftershow parties disappointed with the lack of communication. Just touches and looks and many drinks and the inevitable humping in the men’s toilet.

And that was great, it really was. Miles was downright _sultry_ when he was horny, a far cry away from the usually bashful and gentle human. And Adam loved it - both, he loved both (especially Miles’ voice _ordering_ Adam to fuck him harder, because damn, that was something).

 _But_ \- and that was important, at least for Adam, and Miles did seem the sort - what they didn’t do, what they missed, that was a date. Adam felt strangely lost. He knew he liked Miles a lot and knew that Miles liked him as well. And Adam wanted to keep being with Miles, only that they weren’t _going out_ , not in the classical sense.

And that was bothering him a lot.

“Just ask him out when the tour’s over,” Greg told him as he set up his drums, not even bothering to look up. He’d been pretty cool with it all, Adam’s and Miles’ thing - quietly supporting and all that shit. A bit like Jazz, just without the smug look. “I’m sure he won’t mind the wait. We’re all short on time.”

“But what should I _do_? I don’t know how humans date!”

“And I do?” Greg’s face darkened and Adam winced because yeah, he shouldn’t have said that. Not to the Rillaboom, at least. But after a moment Greg’s face softened again. “Look, go and ask Jazz. And if he doesn’t know, there’s no shame in asking Miles if he, er, wants to go some places. Do that with him.”

“Thanks, Greg,” Adam said with a scowl. Asking Jazz would only give the bastard more reason to act like this was all his doing. Which, granted, it kind of was - he pushed Adam to go say sorry. But still, no reason to be so fucking annoying about it. It was still better than asking Miles. How lame was that? He wanted to date him properly.

So the next time he saw Jazz without Miles around, he approached the Toxtricity. And after long minutes of pointed teasing and far too much smirking, he finally got told to go eat ice cream with Miles when they were back home.

“He loves it,” Jazz said and patted Adam’s shoulder. The Obstagoon wanted to punch him, but Jazz _did_ help him with Miles, so… “Just don’t fuck it up.”

“I won’t!” Adam said with an angry bristle just as Miles entered the tour bus.

“Won’t what?”

“Nothing, nothing at all!”

Jazz chuckled, looking really punchable. Luckily for him, Adam thought that Miles looked far better (kissable was superior to punchable, anyway), which totally was the only reason why Adam didn’t deck the Toxtricity right on his smirking mouth.

Instead, he did the mature thing and turned towards Miles, who was still looking on rather bemused. His expression lit up, however, when he met Adam’s eyes, and suddenly the Obstagoon found it very hard to think straight.

“You look great,” he blurted out. Somewhere behind him, he heard a snort.

Miles stared at him with huge eyes. “Uh, I- thanks?”

“You really do,” Adam continued, still babbling along, but his heart leapt with glee. Then his cock did at the blush on Miles’ face.

“You look great, too,” the human said, still wide-eyed and confused, but visibly pleased. Then Miles’ gaze dropped down and up again. “Very good.”

They both stood there for a few moments longer, with Jazz laughing in the background, until someone called over, shooing them to get ready for their gig.

\---

Adam pressed Miles against the next free wall, snout buried in the man’s neck, taking in his smell and taste as his tongue darted out. The human moaned and thrust against the Obstagoon, hands tugging at his shirt and his fur.

He was hard. They both were. Grinding his hips against Miles, Adam could feel the hard line of his cock, his mouth watering at the sensation.

Then Miles’ mouth was there, tasting of beer and sweat and his name, and Adam got a bit lost as they kissed, still messy and fumbling but oh so fucking great, especially when Miles started to suck at his tongue that _always_ had Adam go weak in the knees. Growling, the Obstagoon wound his arms tightly around his boyfriend, paws on the enticing curve of Miles’ ass.

The kiss ended and they stared at each other for a moment. Adam took in Miles’ flushed face and kiss-swollen lips, his pupils dilated and eyes dark with lust.

It was the last night of their tour, their last concert a roaring success. Somewhere in the building, their other friends and selected guests were getting drunk and raucous. But Adam had only eyes for Miles in his arms, who was whining for the kiss to continue, and Adam thought that he’d never had this before.

He really didn’t want to fuck it up.

“The moment we’re back home,” he said, voice a rough growl that had Miles shiver and lean forward to mouth at Adam’s snout, “I’ll take you out.”

“What..?” Miles’ small kisses stopped and Adam took the opportunity to angle one leg between the human’s thighs. Pulling up, he dragged his leg against Miles’ cock, listening to the breathless groan.

“Ice cream. You like ice cream, yes? I’ll take you.”

“Adam,” Miles gasped and fuck that, he sounded so lovely. “Do you- is that a _date_?”

Halfway done opening Miles’ pants, Adam halted and felt something like dread pool in his stomach. “Only if you want,” he said hastily. Oh no, no no _no_. “We don’t have to-”

Another kiss, breathtaking and rough, Miles gripping harshly around his neck. His pants dropped down and then there was one of Miles’ clever hands slipping under Adam’s own trousers, fingers hot against his swollen cock. “I’d _love_ to,” his boyfriend said hoarsely. “All the dates.”

The dread vanished and pure elation flooded through Adam’s body. Grinning like a madman, he had Miles in his arms and propped up in a flurry of motion.

Miles had said yes, which was almost better as his cock pushing inside his human, or Miles’ indecent moan that followed.

\---

So, asking Miles to go out on a date hadn’t been that hard. Maybe it was the fact that both were pretty drunk and horny at the time, but the next morning Miles was still happy about it, so Adam took it as the awesome win that it was.

 _Going_ to the actual date, however, was fucking nervewracking.

Oh, there were plenty of places were both humans and Pokemon could go and eat together. Countless restaurants, eateries, diners, stores and yes, ice cream parlours, sold food for both. But going on a date was different. People would look and see and whisper.

Not that Adam cared, but Miles would, right?

“I want it to be a date. But if it looks like a date, this could really blow up.” Throwing his hands into the air didn’t feel as satisfying as it looked. Fuck that. “Humans can be really stupid about things like this. So no kissing. Cuddling might be okay…”

“Are you going to help or not?” snapped Zipper, who was carrying stuff around to get ready for the ride back home. “Honestly, all you do is moping around. Just go and enjoy yourself, for fuck’s sake, it’s not rocket science.”

“But I don’t want to, I don’t know, ruin his career. What if someone sees us and takes photos? I’m very well known, we’re rock stars!”

“You’re a lazy bastard is what you are! Move your ass before I do it for you, and believe me, you won’t like it one bit!”

Cursing the unhelpful Zeraora, Adam tried to swallow down his nerves and help his friends pack up. If Miles had any second thoughts or worries about the promised date, he didn’t show it, not even on the ride home where he cajoled the band into a vicious game of poker.

\---

Miles was glowing.

That was a good thing. A fantastic thing, really - Adam hadn’t managed to take him out the very day of their return, mainly because they arrived in the middle of the night. He still felt guilty about it, but now they have met up and Miles was glowing happily and all was well.

“You ready?” Adam asked, and fuck but he was nervous. This was their first date. Fuck it, this was the first time they did anything together that wasn’t related to the band or just, well, fucking.

Seeing Miles in casual clothing (and himself not wearing any, but that was fine) was a bit weird after a month on tour, where it was either stage clothes or pyjamas. Not that Adam really cared - Miles was cute as is.

When Adam told him that, Miles’ smile grew even more radiant. He moved forward before catching himself - they stood in front of Miles’ apartment. He shouldn’t kiss him here.

“Thanks and yes - I’m ready!” Miles sounded excited, jumping forward for a quick peck that had Adam panicking internally, but - no, nobody about to see it. Which was good, probably. Fuck, Miles really didn’t care, did he? Not with the way he immediately hung onto Adam’s arm, warm body pressed against his, smile big and bright and kissable.

Adam swallowed and suddenly wished for a pair of pants. “Here’s the money. We’re incognito, remember - if I pay, people could recognize me,” he said and pushed a few bills into Miles’ hand.

“The woes of dating a rock star,” was Miles’ answer. The cheeky bastard was snickering.

Adam rolled his eyes fondly. “I don’t want to get mobbed, thank you very much.”

“I’ll punch anyone who tries!”

Fuck, he looked so earnest. Adam licked his lips and simply walked, hoping that he didn’t look flustered. “I can punch them myself,” he murmured.

“We can punch them together.”

How Adam was to survive a day without kissing Miles in public, he had no clue.

\---

Adam never had any ice cream before. He loved savory foods and had no craving for sweet things.

Watching Miles savouring every bite of his dessert was a lot better than eating his own bowl. That, and watching Miles sneak a few experimental bites of Adam’s portion, humming and licking his spoon clean.

Pants. Next time, he’d wear pants. Nice, loose pants that would hide any embarrassing bodily activities. Hopefully his willpower would hold a while longer.

It wasn’t the only thing that made him vaguely uncomfortable, despite his delight of being out with Miles. The place they were in was well-visited, with lots of other people and Pokemon crowding the tables around them. Thankfully, Miles didn’t stand out whenever he talked with Adam - others talked to their Pokemon as well, even if it was pretty clear that they didn’t understand a word of the replies.

But Adam managed. At first it was a bit hard for him, finding topics to talk about that wasn’t about music or work - but then Miles started telling him about his first job as a singer and his plans to study. How he didn’t have the money for it, which was why he took the job in the bar. Being asked to sing for Team Rock, it turned out, had been a big surprise for the young man.

“I never had any plans of my own. I just… well, I found a guitar and I knew humans used it to make music. And it got me curious, so I tried it. Later I met Jazz and I showed him and we, um, found another guitar, only it was a bass, and-”

“Wait,” Miles said, delighted. “Are you telling me you _stole_ your first instruments?”

“Well, we didn’t have any money. And no trainer to buy us stuff,” Adam said defensively, but Miles just grinned widely. Which, wow, was a good look on him. Too good. Adam shifted a bit in his seat. “Anyway, Greg had his own kit, Rillabooms are big on drums and stuff. Zipper was the last one who wanted to join us, and he took the longest to choose his instrument. And then we played, and we got caught and the rest is history.”

“I’m curious, though.” Miles leant forward, idly playing with his spoon, and Adam couldn’t quite look away from those clever fingers, remembering fiercely how they felt on his body. “Because I _know_ that Pokemon don’t really… They like it, mostly, to be with humans. Being caught. Did you lot ever wanted something similar? You’re always in danger of getting caught by some psychos.”

“Eh, not really. I mean, sure, before the music I was all about getting some badass trainer. But it’s a bit different with us. We have something good going for us, right? Hanson actually offered. He’s not a trainer himself, but he told us if we wanted, he’d catch us and then just let us be. But we decided to try it out as is.”

“I’m glad,” Miles said and smiled softly. _Fuck_ , Adam thought, eyes roaming over his pretty face. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. “That you’re still free, I mean.”

“Me, too,” Adam said hoarsely, swallowing the lump in his throat down. Clearing his throat, he tried to calm himself. This was a public place. “Maybe I’ll let you catch me,” he added slyly and watched Miles blush fiercely.

“I- you know I don’t-” he stuttered - loudly, out of surprise. Some people looked up and he hastily lowered his voice. “Wouldn’t it be… weird? You’re my boyfriend.”

Boyfriend. Miles called him his _boyfriend_. Adam felt like he was flying. This was the best day _ever_.

“Oh my _god_ ,” someone shouted and both Miles and Adam looked up, startled. “Aren’t you the new singer for Team Rock?”

“Uhh,” Miles began, but the guy was already coming over.

“You are!” Then the guy looked over. “And you’re Adam!”

“Let’s go,” Adam said and jumped up, scowling. People were quickly catching up, already trying to get a glimpse at them. Miles, who wasn’t used to the attention, looked swamped by it, so Adam caught his hand. “Fast.”

“I’m sorry,” Miles blurted out, half dragged by Adam. “We gotta go- have a nice day!”

“Wait, please-”

“-can’t believe I’ve seen them-”

“-just one picture!”

“This way,” Adam grunted, now running with Miles behind him. They ducked into a crowd and then into an alleyway, turned a few corners and ended up a bit away from the main street, out of breath and flustered.

And then Miles giggled, and Adam started chuckling, and within moments they were both laughing, Miles leaning against Adam and Adam pulling him closer.

“We’re both dating fucking rock stars,” Miles said after a while, eyes wide and grin wider.

“It’s annoying, right?”

“Very.”

Adam looked down at the man in his arms and then ducked forward, nuzzling him. For just a moment, he didn’t think about being in public - Miles was too fucking handsome right now, radiant with glee and adrenaline.

The kiss, however, was not part of his plan - that was all Miles, who sighed contently. “I love you,” he murmured and Adam’s brain just blanked out, heart stuttering, until Miles laughed again. And then they simply kissed, not caring about anyone else.

“I love you, too.”

“I know.”

“Oh, shut up-”

And then they kissed a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**
> 
> Prompt by RelightCharge


End file.
